


blind

by spookyfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfoot/pseuds/spookyfoot
Summary: It’s September 23rd, the light by the lake is golden and soft, the last days of summer’s fall, and Sirius Black has just confessed his love for Remus Lupin. It’s casual, thoughtless.The rest of the Mauraders freeze, struck silent. Peter’s mouth hangs open.One second Sirius is controlling the water in the clouds above them, making pictures of their schoolmates and professors. Dumbledore’s beard looks especially resplendent when it’s made of clouds. Then it’s McGonagall, then McGonagall as a cat, Remus’s face, Sirius’s face, Remus and Sirius’s faces, Remus and Sirius’s faces kissing.an accidental confession
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 37





	blind

It’s September 23rd, the light by the lake is golden and soft, the last days of summer’s fall, and Sirius Black has just confessed his love for Remus Lupin. It’s casual, thoughtless. The rest of the Mauraders freeze, struck silent. Peter’s mouth hangs open. One second Sirius is controlling the water in the clouds above them, making pictures of their schoolmates and professors. Dumbledore’s beard looks especially resplendent when it’s made of clouds. Then it’s McGonagall, then McGonagall as a cat, Remus’s face, Sirius’s face, Remus and Sirius’s faces, Remus and Sirius’s faces kissing. “When’s the wedding?” James says, because James is an asshole and he’s sick of hearing about how pretty Remus’s eyes are every time they walk down to Quidditch practices.

“Haha, well, you know I love Moony,” Sirius says. But there’s nothing charming about it, just stunted and awkward. Despite all the near misses over the years, it’s the clouds that have done it, this time it’s going to stick.

Sirius rises to his feet in a flash. “I’ve got to see a man about a bird.” He says, then walks off towards the Forbidden Forest. Which makes so sense, because if he was going to see a man about a bird, Dumbledore has a phoenix in a tower right there. Well, he could transfigure a bird but the reality is that he can’t conjure a timeturner, and while there may be some very dangerous creatures in the Forbidden Forest but none of them is quite so fearsome in this moment as one (1) Remus Lupin.

He knows they’ll have to deal with it eventually, it’s just that denial is a comfortable place to rest his head while his brain catches up with his mouth. Not an unusual phenomenon in itself but it hasn’t been this bad since that day a year ago when he yelled at Snivellus, and Remus had almost killed both of them. Two murders: one by werewolf, one by boy. Personally, Sirius thinks the latter is more terrifying.

The leaves padding the ground get thicker around the Forbidden Forest’s outskirts, but Sirius still isn’t far enough that he can risk transforming into Padfoot. Even if he doesn’t know what to say to Remus, he doesn’t have to be an asshole and risk revealing his secret. Again.

He’s so lost in his head that he doesn’t notice the sound of crunching leaves growing louder behind him. It’s not very loud and in no time there’s a hand grabbing Sirius’s shoulder and stopping him in his tracks. Remus is incredibly strong for someone so lean and wiry, so when Sirius takes another step he falls short and falls back into Remus’s arms. He quickly jumps, then turns, putting him eye to eye with Remus.

“Do you want to tell me what all that was about?”

“…”

“Okay, then, my turn. I think you were telling me you like me,” Remus squares his shoulders but his footsteps falter like he’s not quite sure he’ll pull off this act of daring. Not sure he can make the motorcycle jump across this canyon. Remus bites his bottom lip. “No comments?”

Not really. Words got him into this mess and maybe actions will get him out—or get him in deeper. He’d be especially happy with the latter. And Remus’s lips are there, looking rosy and a little chapped, so Sirius doesn’t let his brain catch up with his mouth. He just leans in and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](http://twitter.com/spooky_foot)


End file.
